


The Hike

by fairyboypoet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, I like, Kinky, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Sort Of, Trans Male Character, Well - Freeform, again kinda light but there, partners, please tell me The Kids still call it that, really love the dynamic these two have okay, they're like really cute while they're fucking in the woods okay, they're so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyboypoet/pseuds/fairyboypoet
Summary: Jonas and Aidan go for a hiking date and get...a little off the main trail
Relationships: Jonas/Aidan
Kudos: 22





	The Hike

“Do you ever think about just peacing out and living in the woods?”

The midday light dappled through the trees onto the forest floor and a gentle breeze rustled the leaves above their heads and under their feet. There was the soft sound of distant birdsong and somewhere a creek bubbled happily between the trees. Jonas and Aidan walked along the trail under the soft green light with their fingers locked together. 

“Uh, no. Not really. I kinda like showering and electricity a little too much for that. Thought about joining a commune though.”

“Well I know that. And it doesn’t have to just be like, leave everything behind and sleep on the dirt every night. What about a nice little cabin? With well sealed windows and plumbing. And maybe air conditioning.”

“That doesn’t sound very much like ‘peacing out’ at that point.”

“Okay okay, fine, I like my modern amenities too much too, but it’s just so peaceful out here.” 

Jonas swung their joined hands in a gesture to their surroundings. 

“It is, I’m not saying I don’t like the woods. And…” Aidan trailed off, and Jonas recognized the look on his face as the look he got when he was about to mumble something incredibly sweet.

“What?” He grinned.

“Nothing…” he mumbled. “Just. I have a pretty great hiking partner, so that doesn’t hurt.”

“God.” Jonas laughed and leaned in to kiss Aidan’s cheek. “You’re so fucking cute.”

“No, you’re cute.” Aidan gave his shoulder a shove. 

He laughed and shook his head. “It’s nice to get out. Feels like forever since we had any real alone time together.”

“Yeah.” They shared a lingering look, a quiet moment of remembering just how much they appreciated one another. Aidan moved first, closing the space between their faces and to catch Jonas in a tender kiss. It was the kind of kiss that made Jonas want to whimper, passionate and loving, and he gave just as good as he got as his heart caught in his chest. Aidan’s hands cupped his face and he in turn wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist. The closer they pressed into the other’s body, the more heated the kiss got. When their chests connected, Aidan wound his hand up into Jonas’ hair and he in turn pressed his hand under the fabric of Aidan’s shirt to clutch at his ribs. With a soft growl, Aidan walked Jonas backward, guiding him with a hand on his hip so he wouldn’t trip as he backed him against the nearest tree.

Jonas gasped into the kiss when he felt the bark hit his back and his eyes flew open. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He breathed, the space between their lips still so small he was almost breathing Aidan’s breath back. 

“What do you mean?” Aidan nipped at his lower lip and he had to suppress a moan. 

“We’re super in public right now, dude. We could get caught.”

“Ours was the only car in the parking lot, and this is the longest trail. And we’ve been walking on it for nearly an hour.”

“So what if more people showed up?”

“Fine.” Aidan looked around and his eyes rested on something off in the distance over Jonas’ shoulder. “Come on.” 

He grabbed Jonas’ hand and they were suddenly tramping through the underbrush, paying as much mind as possible to not crush too much of the plantlife beneath their boots. 

“Aidan, where are we going?” He groaned. He had a very bad feeling about this. 

“You trust me, right?” When Aidan looked back at him, he had a glint in his eye. Jonas both loved and hated that glint. 

“God I’m going to regret this. Yes. With my life.”

“Just with your ass will be enough for now.” 

“I’m leaving you.” That got him tugged forcefully to a stop against Aidan’s chest and a hand gripping his hair tightly. 

“You like me too much for that.” Aidan grinned and kissed him swiftly before they were off again.

“Ugh. I do.”

He let himself be dragged through the woods for a few more minutes until Aidan brought them to a halt in a shady clearing, one side of which opened out to the small creek. 

“Is this private enough for you?”

Jonas looked around. He couldn’t see the trail in any direction, in fact there were no signs of any human contact in this area. So yeah, it would do. 

He grabbed Aidan’s collar and pushed him back against a tree, arms barely straining as he used just enough leverage to keep his partner from resisting. 

“Fuck.” Aidan’s hands grabbed onto his biceps as Jonas pressed their lips together in a biting kiss. It always got him put firmly back in his place, but it was sort of fun sometimes to push Aidan around in return. Aidan let him take charge for a few moments, bending to his kisses and arching his back to try to get their bodies closer. All it took to push him over the edge was a perhaps slightly too sharp bite to his lower lip. Suddenly, Jonas found his back against the tree and Aidan’s hand dragging his head back to expose his neck. 

It was his turn to desperately grasp at Aidan’s arms as the other man bit down harshly on his neck.

“Fuck. Aidan. Fuck. Ah!” He was going to have an impressive bruise to cover up for school the next day. Aidan’s hand left his hair, only to deliver a hard slap to his right cheek. 

“Are you going to be my good boy now?”

“Fuck. Yes.” His chest was heaving and the slap had sent his head spinning. All told, he was ready to do just about anything Aidan asked of him. 

“Good boy.” He purred and dropped a gentle kiss to his neck as a reward. Aidan’s mouth moved lower down his neck as his hands deftly opened the buttons on Jonas’ shirt and pushed it from his shoulders. “Put your hands above your head.” He obeyed immediately. “Good.” 

One of Aidan’s hands moved up to pin his wrists to the tree while the other raked down his stomach, which Jonas could already tell would leave angry red marks for days. Very grateful they’d found a private place for this, Jonas let out a loud moan as his knees attempted to buckle under him. 

“God I wanna fucking ruin you.” His partner’s mouth closed over his collarbone and set to sucking a deep bruise there. 

“Please.” Was all he could whimper in return. And he felt Aidan’s resulting smirk against his skin. He wished he didn’t always make this so easy, wished he could somehow hold his own and put up a fight, but there was just something about Aidan that made it impossible to resist, to push back. It was as though every cell in his body wanted to obey every one of Aidan’s whims and he was helpless to stop it. Not that Aidan ever really objected. He liked it when Jonas pushed back, but he made it very clear he also liked having an obedient boy under his hands. 

“That’s right, boy.” A nip to his collarbone. “My good boy.” His free hand pinched and twisted Jonas’ nipple, making him whimper and squirm as his brain once again went blank with pleasure and adrenaline. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Aidan. Please.” 

“I’ve got you, pup, just relax. I’m gonna make you feel so good, and you’re gonna make me feel good, to show how grateful you are.” His hand dragged down Jonas’ torso again and he tensed in anticipation as it found its way under his belt and into his shorts. It was barely a second before they’d found his small cock and started rubbing circles along the shaft. 

“Oh god.” He whimpered and dropped his head back against the tree again, letting his eyes fall shut. His hips did their best to cant into the touch and Aidan had to press the heel of his palm into his pelvis to hold him still. 

“Be good.” Aidan warned, a dangerous purr in his ear as his free hand released Jonas’ wrists, tracing its way to his neck to pin his airway in place instead. “Hold still.” 

All he could do was nod and moan again as Aidan’s fingers started moving again. And stopped again after another minute as Aidan whispered “fuck” under his breath.

“What?” He whined, barely resisting the urge to stamp his foot petulantly. 

“Calm down.” The hand around his neck squeezed and Aidan made short work of undoing his belt and shorts. “Just needed a better angle.” His hand pushed back into Jonas’ underwear, this time skipping over his cock and shoving directly inside his hole, which was already, as far as Jonas was concerned, embarrassingly wet. It didn’t seem to bother Aidan though, as two fingers pushed inside him and began pumping slowly. 

“Oh god.” 

“That’s right. You just love being fucked, don’t you, boy? You don’t care where or with what, you just need to be filled and used.”

“Y-Yes...Aidan…” He forced his leg muscles not to move, as badly as he wanted to push himself onto Aidan’s thrusts. 

“Good boy, I’m glad you know it, it makes it so much easier to play with you.” The fingers left him and he stifled a frustrated sound by raising his wrist to his mouth and biting down hard.  
Which he was glad for as Aidan had pulled his fingers out to give himself the freedom to kneel down on the forest floor, tugging Jonas’ shorts and underwear with him as he went; and the wrist in his mouth muffled the sound of surprise he made when Aidan’s mouth found him. 

He gripped the bark of the tree with his free hand as tightly as he could as Aidan’s tongue worked in swirls around him. Waves of pleasure rolled through him and it was all he could do not to fall over. Aidan had gotten very, very good with his mouth since learning how to approach anatomy like Jonas’. 

Still biting firmly on his wrist, he let out little whimpers and curses. One of Aidan’s hands rested on his hip, holding him steady and two fingers of the other pressed inside him again. His wrist fell from his mouth, tangling in his hair and tugging, trying anything he could to ground himself as he was nearly lost in how good Aidan was making him feel.

“Fuck...Aidan...fuck...please don’t stop, please, please...I need...Daddy...I need…”

“Don’t worry, little boy, you’ve been good, you get to cum today.” 

He whimpered in relief and shifted his legs to spread them wider. 

“But not yet.” Aidan pulled his fingers out again and he nearly screamed in frustration. “Now it’s time for me to have some fun.” He stood up, pressing his hand between Jonas’ legs at the same time and burying them in his ass. 

He gasped and raised his hands to grab hold of Aidan’s hair. “That...fuck...ah…” He was trying desperately to catch his breath.

“Yes?”

“Real fucking brave of you to bet on me having prepped before we came out here.” He finally managed to pant out.

“And yet…” Aidan’s fingers twisted. “Here you are, all ready for me to split you open. I just knew you were going to be my good boy.”

“Fuck. Yes, always, Daddy.” He used his grip on Aidan’s hair to pull him in for a kiss.

“Good boy.” Aidan pulled his fingers out and grabbed Jonas’ shoulder, spinning him around and pinning his chest to the tree with a hand between his shoulder blades. His other hand, Jonas could hear, was busy opening his own belt and shorts. 

But it was taking far too long and it really wasn’t acceptable. 

“Hold still.” Aidan’s hand left his back and he heard some rustling.

He was about to open his mouth to start begging when he felt the cool, wet press of Aidan’s cock against his ass. 

Instead of begging, he demanded in disbelief, “Did you bring lube?”

“Like I said, I knew you’d be my good boy.” Aidan pressed his chest to Jonas’ back, burying himself inside his boy. 

“Oh god.” He moaned helplessly, gripping the tree with all his might. “Fuck it feels so good. Fuck.”

“It’s only been two days since I fucked you last, did you really miss it that much?” God he wanted to smack the grin he could hear in Aidan’s voice off of his face. But before he could respond, Aidan started moving, rocking his hips torturously slowly, the shivers of pleasure driving any thought he might have had from his mind.

“I-I…” 

“Come on. Tell me. What were you gonna say?” His hand wound its way into Jonas’ hair again and he clenched it tightly. 

“Yes...Like you said, I can’t...I just need to be filled all the time. I need you inside me, I feel so empty without your cock.”

“That’s my good boy.” His thrusts sped up ever so slightly and he drove deeper with each roll of his hips. “Such a good boy, so warm and tight. You feel so good. I love fucking you. Always so good for me.”

“Fuck.” He whimpered, helpless to do much of anything else, the bark digging into his cheek from the pressure but he couldn’t care, it felt so good, he felt so dirty, bent over against a tree in the woods getting fucked like some kind of animal. 

“Yeah. You feel so good. Fuck.” Aidan yanked his head back by his hair so he was upright and slammed his whole body against the tree.

His bare chest now scraped against the bark with each thrust and he was sure he’d need some first aid after this, but he didn’t give a shit, just relishing in the combination of pain in his chest and the pleasure running through him from behind. He felt like he was going to fall apart, Aidan’s thick cock spreading him open and dragging so perfectly in and out of his hole. 

“Touch yourself.” Aidan growled and sank his teeth into his shoulder. 

He gasped at the pain and eagerly pushed an arm between himself and the tree. 

Every sensation heightened when his fingers found his cock and started rubbing, he could feel himself tighten around Aidan. The other man felt it too, his thrusts getting deeper and sharper. “So tight, such a good boy. That’s right. You want me to breed your tight little hole, pup? Mark you as mine?”

“Yes, Daddy, fuck, please.” He clamped his eyes shut, his brain almost didn’t know what to focus on it all felt so good and he could feel his body tightening all over as he got closer and closer. “D-Daddy I’m g-gonna…”

“Yeah, you gonna cum for me, boy? Come on. Show me how good my cock makes you feel. Show me how much you love it. Cum for me, Jonas.”

“Fuck!” He couldn’t stop the yell this time as his orgasm broke over him, his body shaking and trying desperately to writhe against the tree. He could feel Aidan’s thrusts get deeper and more erratic at the same time and could tell he was cumming too. 

When they’d both finished riding it out, they stood there panting for a long moment, Aidan’s hand still pressing Jonas into the tree. 

“Dude. My chest.” Jonas finally managed to pant out, propping his arms against the tree and giving a slight push, though he didn’t have the strength at the moment to actually push himself completely free. 

“Right. Fuck. Sorry. Are you okay?”

“I think so? We should check it out though.” 

“Yeah, yeah, stay there just a second.” Aidan groaned softly as he pulled out and walked over to where he’d dropped his backpack (with water bottles and snacks for both of them because Jonas hated carrying things). Jonas couldn’t quite make out what he was doing by the sounds, Aidan was digging around for something. He let his eyes shut again and tried to breathe through the shocks of pain now running up and down his torso with each breath. 

“Okay, come on.” Aidan’s hands each closed gently around one of his biceps and helped him away from the tree. When they got him turned around, he saw Aidan had laid out a small blanket and set a travel first aid kid atop it. “Come on, sit down.” With his help, Jonas eased to the ground and collapsed onto his back, legs sprawling in a most undignified manner.

Aidan chuckled a little and knelt down beside him, completely redressed. “Here.” He handed him a towel. “If you wanna wipe yourself off.”

“Oh. Right.” He did, and huffed as he tossed it aside. “Gross.”

“You’re pretty scratched up.” Aidan murmured, raising a hand to gently stroke his cheek. “I’m sorry, I probably should have thought that through more.”

“No, no. It felt amazing. It was amazing. That was so fucking hot. Fuck.” Jonas couldn’t help the embarrassed laugh that shook him and he covered his face with one arm. “Like, damn.”

Aidan laughed a little with him. “I’m glad. I liked it too. I like you. A lot.”

He uncovered his face. “I like you a lot too.” He beckoned his partner down and they shared a slow, sweet kiss. 

“Let me clean those up. You’re not bleeding or anything but it won’t hurt to put some neosporin on you.”

“Oh great. That’s gonna feel fantastic.” 

“Consequences.” Aidan kissed his clavicle, he guessed to try to distract him, as he squirted a few pumps of disinfectant across his stomach and chest. “Okay, you should be alright now. Let’s get you dressed.”

“Yeah, fuck. I hate being naked.”

“I know, I hate it.” With a fond smile, Aidan helped him get his pants back up around his hips and fasten them, then mercifully did the entire process of getting his shirt back on for him. Then he shifted so Jonas could lay his head in his lap and they stayed there for a while, listening to the creek bubble and the birds sing. When the sky started to turn pink with the impending sunset, Aidan tapped his shoulder gently. “We should go home.” He murmured.

“I never want to leave this spot.” Jonas whispered, stroking his fingers over Aidan’s calf muscles.

“The mosquitoes are gonna be deadly in about five minutes if we don’t get going.”

With that, Jonas was on his feet and packing things into the backpack with the speed of someone who’d never known pain in their life. 

Aidan laughed and jumped up to join him. When they’d packed up their impromptu little campsite, his partner slung the backpack back over his shoulder and offered Jonas his hand. “Come on, let’s go get ice cream on the way home.”

Jonas took it. 

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
